


Five across the ass!

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Dennis the Menace - Freeform, Egobang - Freeform, Fun Spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Playful Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before reading, please watch the Game Grumps video where they play Dennis the Menace (search for it on YouTube), otherwise this won't make sense.</p><p>Danny is slightly surprised that Arin is 'so fuckin' vanilla'. He decides to remedy this situation. Jokey Egoraptor.</p><p>If you are a Grump, related to the Grumps or in any way affiliated with the real Game Grumps, please do not read this. This is wank fodder, pure and simple, written for others to enjoy. I only write fanfiction about those who have said it's okay to do so, and I try and keep it out of the tags on different websites. In return, please don't...humiliate me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five across the ass!

“Your Mr Wilson rap was fuckin' hilarious, Dan. It made the whole experience of playing such a shitty game kinda worthwhile.”

Dan chuckled. “My name is Mr Wilson and I'm here to say, I'm gonna smack your ass in a major way!”

“Crazy that people used to do that to their kids, man, the police'd be on your ass if you tried that today!” Arin said. Danny turned to him and shrugged.

“You never get spanked as a kid?”

“No, never – you?”

“Yeah, once or twice.” Danny said, before suddenly grinning most mischievously. “Wanna try it?”

Arin had never rolled his eyes so violently before. “Dude, tell me you're not a whips and chains kinda guy – I really don't get it! What's sexy about getting your fuckin' ass smacked?”

“ _Dude_ , you've never even tried it as an adult? Seriously?” Danny looked shocked, his eyes widening a little. “I didn't realise you were so fuckin' vanilla! I didn't think you and Suzy'd be so _boring_!”

“Hey, I mean, you don't need to fuckin beat your partner to have fun.” Arin protested, grinning at the incredulous look on his friend's face. “And dude, you don't wanna know what Suzy and I get up to.”

“Still, you should definitely try spanking.” Danny replied, before suddenly grabbing Arin by the arm, shocking him. Despite the weight difference between them, Arin's surprise made it easy for Danny to haul him across his knees, the older man giggling at the noise of protest that involuntarily escaped Arin's mouth.

“Dude, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” Arin exclaimed, trying to squirm himself out of Danny's grip. Danny responded by laying a smack across his ass, and jokily replying,

“That's five across the ass!”

“Fuckin' hell Dan, you're nuts!”

Two more smacks landed, and Arin stopped wriggling, instead focusing on the slight sting which could barely penetrate his jeans and the sudden and the rather surprising prickling of arousal in his crotch. After the fifth smack, Danny let go of his grip on Arin and the younger man scrambled off of Danny's lap, still feeling rather shellshocked and trying to ignore the urge in his cock to wank.

“I am so gonna get you back for that!”

Danny giggled once more, making Arin laugh too, and within seconds Arin was chasing Danny through the Grump Office. It only took him a moment to grab Danny by the waist and pull him to the floor, sitting on his back to stop him from moving. It took two more moments to slap Danny's ass not five times, but seven, cackling as he repeated the line from the video,

“You're getting seven across the ass!”

When he was done, both men collapsed onto the floor into absolute giggles, the events that had just passed simply another funny thing that had happened to them. Arin resolutely ignored the fact that he was aroused, and chose to avert his eyes from Danny's swollen crotch.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Arin got up from the couch and firmly said,

“I need a massive shit, I'll be right back.”

Entering the bathroom, he made sure to firmly lock the door before unzipping his jeans and touching his cock. He was still semi-hard from the silly play between him and Danny. As he began to wank, a single thought crossed his mind – _hey, me and Suzy have gotta try that!_

 


End file.
